The Heralds-Mollymog Campus
Disclaimer "Any and all information on a character, location, event, or other fan-created material based on works written in whole or in part by Terry Pratchett is considered your creative property, but if you wish you may place a disclaimer at the top of your article allowing it to be used by anyone who wishes to do so. If this disclaimer is not in an article, it is considered the creative property of the individual who created it." In the Canon:- The College of Heralds and its unique menagerie used to be sited at its ancient premises on Mollymog Street. After an unfortunate fire, however, the premises became uninhabitable and the heraldic animals were moved, partly to the Palace Menagerie and partly to spare pens and runs at Lady Sybil Ramkin's dragon-kennels. The two civic hippopotami, Roderick and Keith, made themselves very much at home in the ornamental lake at Ramkin Manor. (Refer to Men-At-Arms by Terry Pratchett for canonical details.) In the Pessimal Discworld:- The College of Heraldry remained largely burnt-out and uninhabitable for some time. Pressure was put on Lord Vetinari to release the site for an appropriate purpose, ie the building and sale of twenty luxury mansionettes with postage-stamp sized gardens retailing at fifty to seventy-five thousand $AM each. Vetinari declined, insisting on an educational or cultural purpose for the site that would enrich the life of Ankh-Morpork. The property developers muttered that a cool millions' worth of luxury mansionettes would certainly improve things, to which Vetinari made a counter-offer that the Guild of Property Developers might care to advise on enhancing the real estate beneath the palace, to wit the snake pits. Would you care to view them?* The site remained derilict until the sequence of events happened that brought about the establishment of the City Zoological Gardens. As it was searching for sites within convenient distance of the original Assassins' Guild School so as to house a greatly expanded student population and provide additional classroom and lecture theatre space, and because it had a controlling interest in the Zoo, the Guild of Assassins brokered a deal with the Heralds. If we can take over the Mollymog Street site and build a School extension there, then we will also place you and your animals in purpose-built accomodation on the Zoo site. Do we have a deal? The Heralds, an organisation too cash-poor to rebuild their home, agreed, sensing an offer they could not refuse (for quite a few pressing reasons). The Colege of Heralds is now the Heralds-Mollymog campus of the Assassins' Guild School, providing halls of residence, lecture theatres, classrooms, and a dedicated donjon from which the Visiting Lecturer in Agatean Culture and Language (Miss Pretty Butterfly) may instruct students on the essential harmony of the universe, the all-pervasive power of qi, and how it may be harnessed to assist clients into the void using only one's bare hands. *''This beneficial outcome did not, however, come about as the Ankh-Morpork Society For The Prevention of Cruelty to Animals lodged a firm protest on behalf of the snakes. '' In stories:- Slipping Between Worlds. The Prospectus All of Pessimal's Discworld fanfic may be found here:- Pessimal's Work on the Fan Fiction site